


The Owl House: War, Cunny and Prostitution

by ForeverVirgin



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foul, Other, Poverty, Prostitution, Sex, War, disgusting, hopelessness, repulsive, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverVirgin/pseuds/ForeverVirgin
Summary: Luz and Amity end up in hostile world where they stick together to increase their chances of survival. They are also facing an immoral choice; whether to live in poverty, or... Well find out in this thrilling fanfiction! Shit hasn't hit the fan yet, but stay tuned because it will, and when it does, everybody's day will be ruined!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	The Owl House: War, Cunny and Prostitution

**Author's Note:**

> Story and translation by ForeverVirgin  
> Proofread, redaction and additional help by The Viking

Something went very wrong. A poorly prepared and cast spell created a parallel universe in which magic became real and thousands of nuclear bombs were dropped all over the planet.  
Radiation, magic and drugs overdosing all made Hitler evolve into a powerful zombie. Only one man, Charels De Gaulle can possibly hope to stand a chance against the tyrant.  
In order to better his chances, De Gaulle finds the holy grail, absorbing the powers of which makes him a powerful lich. The war waged between (arguably) good and evil had rendered many sexually deprived which caused prostitution among minors to skyrocket. Europe is ruined. In order to defeat Hitler, de Gaulle forms an unholy alliance with the Danzigers widely known to be the greatest perverts and degenerates in the new reality. The human settlements so far unaffected by the radiation cease to be safe grounds. Deserters, perverts and hostile magical creatures wander the land. Economy is dire, most people live in poverty. The few professions left now are; a soldier - good economic prospects, high risk of dying early. A much safer alternative - a prostitute which unfortunately requires selling one's dignity as well as not increasing the chances of survival dramatically due to numerous venereal diseases. The safest but also the poorest major class are scavengers: garbage eaters, people who cannot or do not want to become either soldiers or prostitutes. There are of course different possibilities and people who simply have a job, but such cases are extremely rare.

In the middle of it all are Luz and Amity. They can't return home or contact their friends and families. Explosion caused by the forbidden spell was vast. It remains unclear whether Eda, King and Lilith managed to survive. Homelessness and war caused both girls to become depressed. At least they managed to cross the front line and escape deep into french territory, where rape on minors was outlawed, as opposed to Germany.

It was a late autumn evening. The sky was clouded, and it looked like it was going to be raining soon. Inside the tavern was dry and cozy, but „Butcher”, the local bartender disliked having unwelcome guests, espiecially broke sexy little lolis. Allowing people to stay inside free of charge was bad for business, unless they were prostitutes. Possibility of scoring was encouraging to revisit, especially to hebephile Danzigers.

Sneaking into the tavern was easy as well as avoiding the Butcher's sight – at least until late night hours when clients were leaving the ground floor and it was no longer possible to hide in a crowd. The Butcher has just left through the backdoor to throw away the garbage. Bartender was a monster – 200 kilograms of weight and 2 meters tall. Brown and red, muscular body with protruding fat belly. Scars all over his foul skin, minotaur's legs, teeth like daggers, devilish horns, with a giant cleaver tied to his back and dressed only in yellowed chef's apron with stains of blood. When he was crouching, or just looking at from the back, his giant, bloody scrotum and huge cock were visible.

Luz and Amity took an opportunity to sneak in while the Butcher was looking at the container and the noise of pouring trash overlapped sounds of their steps. They passed the door frame quickly, ran through the kitchen, jumped over the counter and disappeared in the crowd. Girls entered the building right on time, as it just started raining. Now, although still hungry, they could stay in warm at least for a few hours. Inconveniently, when moving from place to place, soldiers as well as other pricks and weirdos were offering them money for sex. Luz immediately and with anger dismissed every offer, while Amity, interestingly enough, had a habit of looking at her nails and rethinking it for a few seconds before refusing.

Midnight has passed. Both girls sat on the ground behind the chimney, to avoid Butcher's sight from behind the counter. Luz moved closer to her friend, rested her head on Amity's shoulder and gently embraced her forearm. In response, Amity just rolled her eyes while reaching under her tunic and pulling out two halves of a sweetroll.

\- Here you go Luz.  
\- What's this?  
\- Food.  
\- Where did you get that from?  
\- I borrowed it.  
\- You stole it!  
\- Be quiet stupid...! You want to eat or not!?

Luz's stomach rumbled, so without any further complains she prioritized hunger over morals.

Few hours have passed, most people have dismissed. Fire has nearly extinguished so even Amity cuddled up with Luz, just to keep warm of course. Girls have fallen asleep, and the Butcher found them when he came to throw more wood into the chimney. He pulled them up by the collars. Bored and passive Amity only crossed her arms, while Luz, as always, shouted and waved her limbs a lot.

\- Little vermin! How many times do I have to throw you out? I told you already, pay like everybody else or pay with your body.

\- Yes... you can't be serious, but I will give you a chance. Hey there, Mr officer! I have found one!

Drunk and horny officer wearing a chain armor and red clothing with decorations made of little crowns and white crosses approached the bartender. He was one of the Danzigers and potentially the biggest degenerate around.

\- Finally! I thought I wasn't gonna score tonight. Small and pale, totally my taste! Come with me darling. I will make you feel good. You'll spend the night in a warm room and make some money…

Her body language pretty much indicated agreement. The Butcher put her down. Amity even took the initiative to grab the soldier and guide him towards the stairs.

\- Amity! What are you doing?! Oh I see. It has to be a trick... right? Ha, ha ha... uhh...

The Butcher grunted and focused his gaze on Luz. She awkwardly grinned, nervously tangling her fingers.

Doors opened loudly. Luz flew through the door frame and landed face front in a dirty puddle. She quickly rolled over, making herself all wet, but it was a small price to ensure herself that the Butcher wouldn't murder her. However, she wasn't fast enough to catch a glimpse of him before he shout the doors behind his back.

\- It's a trick. It has to be. After all, Amity is very clever! Now I will just wait for her to come out... any time now... she's probably going to steal money from this guy... she's going to buy herself breakfast... (...hopefully she will share...)

Amity didn't leave the building. Luz noticed that light was turned on in the room just above her head. From the inside she could hear two voices and also see the shadow of Amity's silhouette in the window.

\- Strip down! My cock is so hard I can't wait any longer!

While looking at the ground and touching tips of her index fingers, Amity felt a little embarrassed, but still hasn't changed her mind.

\- It's going to be my first time... Don't be too rough.  
\- Ye, ye... You all say that... little shits. I'm not falling for that. Don't count on extra money for selling your „virginity”. Take your clothes off!

The girl obeyed. She didn't even have any time to feel ashamed while standing naked, because the soldier, also naked, immediately threw her on the bed and got to work. Suddenly, only now she got stressed and her heartbeat accelerated. When his massive erection started to touch her outer lips, for the first time Amity thought it might actually have been a bad choice, but it was too late. His body was sweaty and reeked of booze, his face looked like as if it hadn't been shaved for days, and his crotch for months. He forcefully grabbed her shoulders and slowly but staidly slided his large penis in her tight vagina. Amity certainly must have imagined sex to be different, like a lesser deal, and she obviously had some wrong ideas about it. At least it didn't hurt... that much. She was groaning and whimpering, mainly because of the shock and realization that some dirty, drunk stranger at least twice her age is just having an intercourse with her and she allowed it. Suddenly she felt ill and greatly disgusted. If not for her empty stomach, surely she would throw up. Not to mention, that guy was simply heavy, lying under him was uncomfortable. Amity couldn't move at all, and he enjoyed it that way, because forcefully pushing into her as far as possible was very satisfactory to him.

Thankfully, everything lasted just 20 minutes. Good riddance, as she wasn't even once allowed to change position. When culminating, he pushed one last time and as strongly as he possibly could. Amity felt brief, but great wave of pain. She shouted, in the meantime he grunted and giggled like a maniac. Warm cum filled her inside, and for the first time her face actually blushed. After a long while that felt like eternity, he pulled his penis out of her. White liquid started to leak on the mattress. Tired army officer crawled off Amity and rested on his side to catch a breath. Amity on the other hand, still had plenty of energy and she immediately sat flat on the bed to estimate the... damage done. Seeing how lavishly her vagina was leaking, she clenched her teeth and shook her fists in the air.

\- Eww! Eww! Foul! Disgusting! How could you do that inside?!  
\- Shut up. Take these 200 silver pieces and go shower. Don't even think about stealing from me now, you would regret that.


End file.
